futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Battle of Bosnia (Russo-Islamic World War III)
The Battle of Bosnia, known in Turkey as Operation Sanjak and in Russia as Operation Wings of Protection, was the Caliphate's invasion of Bosnia, and Russia's partition, which led to the abolishment of the Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina, the establishment of the Sultanate of Bosnia and the unification of the Republik Sprska with Serbia, under Russian support. Despite being allies, both the Caliphate and Russia had opposing interests in the Balkans and Bosnia. The Caliphate supported Islamists in Bosnia, and soon, the fighting escalated into Turkey sending naval and aerial reinforcements, and troops into Bosnia. By this time, Turkey had been growing very powerful, and thus, began a blitzkrieg invasion of Bosnia. In knowing that Serbia and the Republik Sprska felt threatened, President Nikolai Bocharov offered to send forces to protect Serbia, to which the Serbian government and Bosnian Serb leaders welcomed with open arms. Russian military presence on Serbia and Republika Sprska's side confirmed that Russia was still an ally of the Serbs, and many felt vindicated, after having felt back-stabbed by Russia's alliance with the Caliphate. The Croatian government allowed the Caliphate to pass through Croatian waters, but attempted to delay Russian access to the Balkans. At first, the Serbian government attempted to provide aid to the Bosnian government in Sarajevo, however, as the full swing of the Caliphate invasion, and the will of pro-Caliphate Bosnians and Bosnian Serb rebels who declared their indepnedance from Bosnia, Serbia instead, focused on consolidated control over the Repulika Sprska, and protecting it from the Caliphate. At this point, Russian president Nikolai Bocharov offered to send forces on Serbia's side, to which both Serbia and the Republika Sprska accepted. Almost all ethnic Serbs serving for the military of Bosnia went to join the Serbian and Republika Sprska militaries, and Bosniaks went to go join the Caliphate, fomenting the complete and total failure of the Bosnian military. In the end, Russia, Serbia and the Caliphate held many bilateral meetings, to establish safe zones, buffer zones and demilitarized zones, especially in villages with mixed Bosniak Muslim and Serb populations. The two signed the Balkans Peace Agreement, agreeing not to station any heavy weapons in any of the "three zones". However, towards the late 2030s, both Russia and the Caliphate began to secretly move heavy weapons into their respective allies' nations, setting the stage for the Russo-Caliphate war. Partition of Bosnia After the invasion, Bosnia was partitioned by both Russia and the Caliphate, according to the ethnic composition. Almost all the Bosniak-inhabited towns were stationed by Caliphate troops, and those of Serb majority were stationed by Russian soldiers. The Republika Sprska had an issue, it had entire towns and communities surrounded by Bosniak communities, and this, fighting between Bosniak Islamists and Serb paramilitaries, once again, ran amok. Like before, Russia and the Caliphate trained soldiers and paramilitary on both sides. Sultan Raim of Turkey, then-Supreme Leader of the Caliphate, the Caliphate's Grand Vizier Qarim Abu-Hussein and President Nikolai Bocharov of Russia and Russian defense minister Ivan Larianov stated that something needed to be done, to prevent "another Yugoslav wars". Therefore, both Russia and the Caliphate agreed to help route militants, and allow one another's militaries to come to the aid of their respective sides, just like in Syria many years prior. Therefore, Caliphate forces urged Bosniak Islamists to lay down their arms, and allow Russian soldiers to pass through Bosniak-held territories to get to Republika Sprska cities. Grand Vizier Qarim Abu-Hussein reminded and urged Islamist forces of the Caliphate's 4th Pillar, which was "Mercy towards Ahl al-Kitab", reminding Bosniak paramilitary groups that, "As peace-loving Muslims, we need to show compassion towards our enemies, if they are not doing anything against us, please utilize that strategy, do not shoot a Serb if he is not shooting at you." In addition, the Caliphate threatened to punish any militant killing innocent Serb civilians. Furthermore, the Caliphate's grand vizier, Qarim Abu-Hussein spoke with Serbian, Republika Sprska and Russian leaders stating that the Caliphate had no intent on invading the Orthodox-inhabited parts of Bosnia, and only was interested in the Muslim-inhabited parts. Abu-Hussein stated, "As much we honor our Ottoman predecessors, and evoke Ottoman battle cries and rallies, we are fully aware that times have changed, our Caliphate is for Muslims, therefore, we are only interested in Muslim Bosnia, we have no intent on conquering the Serb-populated areas, although if any of them wanted to join us, they are free to do so. The Serbs obviously know who their ally is, that is nobody other than Russia, and it is obvious that they are a lot closer to Russia, let them be. As a matter of fact, we support this move, Russia is an ally of our's as well, and is very important that they handle their Serb allies' interests, let alone Serbs themselves." Both agreed that mixed Serb-Bosniak communities should be established as buffer zones, to which Vizier Abu-Hussein stated should be turned into "salam zones", or "peaceful zones", where Muslims and Eastern Orthodox co-exist. Both Russian and Caliphate military police would conduct patrols to ensure that no military engagements occured in such places. Predominately Croat communities would remain neutral. As such, both allowed Croatia to take the predominantly Croat communities, in which, relations between Russia and Croatia warmed once-more. However, as soon as Croatian Bosnia united with Croatia, the new Croatian state joined the European Alliance, and declared Russia, Serbia and the Caliphate as threats to its territorial integrity. The Hrvastka Garda, literally "Croatian guard", was a military and European Alliance-supported paramilitary, operating on the new unified Croatian state's eastern borders. In many respects, the HG was considered a descendant of the Ustaše. However, relations between the HG and Russian forces were known to be quite cordial, with HG leaders agreeing that their sole-purpose was for the defense of Croatia, and not to propagate hostilities against Russia and Serbia. Relations between Croatia, Russia and Serbia were a lot more cordial than with the Sultanate of Bosnia, whom the Croatians considered a "Slavicized Turkish nation". It is through Croatia that Russia and the European Alliance had their meetings. The Serbian government, despite embracing Russian presence, had its own grievances with Moscow, as Russia was the Caliphate's main exporter of arms, this meant that Russia, a supposed friend and ally of Serbia, was selling heavy weapons to Serbia's enemies, and Serbian leaders knew first-hand, that it could not withstand the Caliphate on its own. Therefore, Russia and the Caliphate agreed on a new rule: that no heavy weapons would be delivered in partitioned Bosnia, both countries withdrew long-range ballistic weapons systems and long-range laser systems from Bosnia. However, Russian soldiers continued to provide training for Serbian troops. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Battles Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Albania Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Turkey Category:Wars